Winner blood, heart of rebel
by Dianna-Lex
Summary: Emmet y Bella, ambos hijos de uno de los mas grandes vencedores de distrito 4, deben enfrentarse a la "Los septuagesimos Segundos Juegos del Hambre" con Finnick Odair como su mentor y guia en este gran reto. Pero recuerden solo uno podra ser vencedor.. BellaPov y FinnickPOV


_**CAPITULO 1: MI DESTINO**_

_**Disclaimers: Los personajes le pertenecen a MIA idolas Stephanie Meyer Suzanne Collins y la historia es MIA...**_

Cosecha. Un año más. Hoy es un día muy doloroso para todo Panem. Hoy 24 jovenes, hombres y mujeres serán elegidos par ir a una muerta segura. Hoy se define cuantas familias tienen la posibilidad de perder a un miembro de su familia.

Me despierto y me preparo para uno de los días más largos que tiene un orgulloso integrante de la familia Swan, a pesar de lo que eso significa.

Bajo silenciosamente las escaleras, y veo a mi padre sentado en la cocina, pero con la mirada pérdida y triste; me estremezco a pesar de llevar años observándolo así e esta misma fecha, no puedo evitar comparar a este hombre que veo cansado, pero sobre todo temeroso con mi padre el que en cada mañana me despierta con un dulce "buenos días princesa" "soñaste con los angelitos".; pero eso no va a pasar, no miro fiijamete y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que le cuesta verme a los ojos a mi y a mi hermano y se lo difícil que es para el saber que tan solo por el hecho de ser sus hijos, tenemos mas posibilidades de salir sorteados en ese estúpido juego que nos heredaron nuestros antepasados.

"Buenos días, hija" Mi madre nota mi presencia y me da una duce sonrisa.

"Hola mami, buenos días" Formo una de mis mejores y más fingidas sonrisas para mostrarle que estoy bien.

"-¡Emmet Swan! ¡Baja ahora mismo!" Mi madre grita rutinariamente como lo haría si fuera cualquier otro día.

"¡Ash! Ya nadie puede dormir a gusto en esta casa... siempre es lo mismo. ¿Qué no pueden sobrevivir sin mi?"

"Creo que seria feliz sin ti Emm" Mi tono es erio, pero el sabe que es mi hermanito favorito.

"Jajajaja que graciosa hermanita.." Su intencón de actuar sarástico me da pena, sin duda eso no le queda.

"Lo siento pero sabes que tengo razón, a veces es bueno que las personas usen su cerebro de vez en cuando ¿sabes?"

"Es que a comparación tuya yo lo cuido mucho y como no quiero que se gaste, digamos que lo reservo para casos de emergencia"

"¿Alguna vez hay una emergencia?"

"Me encanta verlos así sonriendo a pesar del día que es hoy" Mi madre nos susurra a media voz para no molestar no recordar el remordimiento de mi padre.

"Tranquila ma., todo estará bien" No se si la intento convencer a ella o a mi misma, pero igual parece funcionar.

"Me alegra que no tengan miedo hijos, no se que haría si alguno de ustedes tuviera que pisar esa arena..." Emmett lo interrumpe no necesitamos que termine la oración, lo sabemos.

"Papá no pienses en eso, sabes que si eso pasa no será tu culpa; es solo el destino"

"Gracias, hijos, solo no olviden lo mucho que los amo y que son lo mas importante para mi .Ahora vayan a alistarse ya casi es la hora" Asentimos lenatamente.

Subo a mi cuarto lentamente y con la respiración entrecortada, intentando soportar este horrible nudo en la garganta que se forma al escuchar a hablar así a mi padre...

_Flashback_

_Entré a mi casa rápidamente para que mi padre no se preocupara como solía hacerlo cuando yo me retrasaba y me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación, pero escuché repentinamente un par de gritos que me asustaron asi que decidí dirigirme hacia ellos._

"_Charlie, tranquilízate..No puedes cambiar las cosas, Emmett estará este año en la cosecha y en dos años mas será el turno de Bella. Créeme que si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría ¿crees que me gusta la idea de ver morir a mis hijos en manos de un montón de locos frente a todo el país?"La voz de mi madre es una mezcla de dolor y enojo._

"_Lo se René, pero tu no haz estado ahí, a ti no te persiguen esas pesadillas todos los días, tu no tuviste que ver morir a ¡NIÑOS!, que no tuvieron ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse" _

"_Que yo no haya ido nunca a la arena no significa que no pueda imaginar el horror que es estar ahí, pero por lo menos intento ser realista, y tú sabes también como yo que los hijos de los vencedores tienen mayores posibilidades de ir"Jadeo y me doy un golpe mental por ser tan ruidosa._

"_Tengo miedo amor, tengo miedo de perderlos, pero sobre todo de no poder hacer nada por ellos" Suelto un pequeño sollozo._

_Mis manos temblaban sn parar, creo que para estos momentos yo podría pasar por una gelatina. Traté de tranquilizar mi frenética respiración y las lágrimas que comenzaban a picar mis ojos amenazando con dejar salir un mar después de ellas que serían casi imposibles de parar._

_Me levanto de piso (donde seguro caí durante mi colapso) y corro rápidamente a mi habitación para que no descubran que eh escuchado. Comienzo a pensar ¿Cómo hacer que mi padre deje de sentirse tan culpable, o menos preocupado?._

_Jamás me había planteado el hecho de esa "pequeña" posibilidad... ir a los Juegos de Hambre, en varias ocasiones habia tenido que verlo porque es obligatorio pero la mayoría de las veces cuando yo me asustaba demasiado papá nos comenzaba a cantar una canción muy extraña que no lograba entender, solo se que me camaba inmediatamente al escucharla; eh visto como mueren muchos niños, y entiendo el miedo de mi madre pero que se puede hacer, esto no es su culpa si no del Capitolio que es el que somete y obliga a participar en esta atrocidad a todos los distritos._

_Suspiro audiblemente, con pesar, pues aún no se como disminuir ese dolor y comienzo a dormitar no sin antes prometerme ayudar a mi padre a como de lugar.._

_Respiro hondo y me preparo para enfrentar a mi papá (después de semanas al fin se me a ocurrido una idea) camino lentamente y toco la puerta de su despacho._

"_Adelante" Su familiar voz resuena tras la puerta._

"_Hola papá ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Me escucho nerviosa, lo sé , pero es inevitable tengo miedo de su reación._

"_Claro, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras" Me sonríe para darme animos, pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos y de nuevo tengo presente el motivo de estar aquí ayudar a que regrese un poco de paz hacia él._

"_Papá... eh estado pensando que...mm...bueno...esteee" Babuceo como tonta ¿Cómo se supone que debo de pedirle esto?_

"_¿Bella?" Respiro hondo para tranqulizarme_

"_¿Nos entrenarías?" Lo suelto al fin, sin más._

"_¿QUÉ? ¿PORQUÉ?" Su grito me exalta a pesar de que esperaba esa reacción de su parte._

"_Porque...se que tienes miedo, porque yo también lo tengo." Es lo único que atino a responder, pero con total sinceridad en cada una de las palabras._

"_Bella, solo tienes 10 años aun eres my pequeña para ese tipo de cosas" Frunzo el ceño_

"_Pero papa..."_

"_Ya eh dicho que no" Me corta bruscamente._

"_¿Te parece si hacemos un trato?" Sonrío tentando mi suerte._

"_¿De que exactamente?" Me mira co una curiosidad divertida._

"_Nos entrenarás, y en caso de que no funcione lo dejamos. ¿Te parece?" Cruzo los dedos a mi espalda, esperando por su respuesta._

"_Esta bien Bells gracias, y nunca olvides que te quiero mucho mi princesa" Se acerca y me da un fuerte abrazo, el cual regreso inmediatamente acompañado de un suspiro de alivio. Lo único que falta es que esto funcione_

_Fin-Flashback_

Una vez mas estoy a punto de presenciar quien va a lo juegos del hambre, todos estamos acomodados por género y edad, así que no puedo estar junto a mi hermano Emmet a pesar de que lo necesito para darnos apoyo mutuo.

"Buenos días, y bienvenidos a ¡Los Septuagésimos Segundos Juegos del Hambre! Como cada año..." Comenzó nuestra "albitriona" Grissy con el habitual sermón en el que nos habla de lo afortunados que somos de que el Capitolio nos haya perdonado, la gran falta que cometimos al rebelarnos hace tantos años contra ellos, perdiendo en el proceso a el distrito 13 y ¡bla, bla bla!

" ¡Las damas primero!" Caminó con exagerada lentitud hacia la tómbola donde estaban los nombres de todas las mujeres y sacó lentamente el desafortunado papelito.

"Isabella Swan" Soy yo. Contra todo pronóstico eh sido yo, respiro y enfoco mi vista al frente; todos me miran con una notable lástima, como si ya me dieran por muerta.

Escuché un grito ahogado, seguido de muchos cuchicheos; respiré profundo y comencé a caminar al estrado, seguida de varios agentes de la paz _Como si me fuera a escapar. _Subí cada escalón con miedo y me puse junto esa extraña que ahora sería mi "compañera de viaje"

"¡Felicidades!" Me abraza como si realmente esto fuera un motivo para festejar

"Gracias" Logro pronunciar por primera vez desde el anuncio evitando mirar a donde debería estar mi familia.

"Ahora veamos..."Se alejó de mi y caminó de nuevo hacia las tómbolas.

Tranquila, dije para mi, recuerda que todo Panem te está viendo, es aquí donde comienza el juego; no en la arena donde todos esperan con ansias ser quienes te maten.

"Luke Thomson" Su grito es chirriante y ensordecedor

Me giro para ver a mi compañero de distrito, mi propio rival y entonces, me dí cuenta de que Luke era un pequeño de apenas 13 años rubio escuálido y si comienzo a pensar como tributo, una presa fácil en la arena.

"¡Me presento como voluntario!" Una voz lejana se escucha, y me estremezco al reconocerla _¿Por qué él?_


End file.
